1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a display method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus displaying, on a screen, content selected in an external device and a method of displaying content via the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus has a function of displaying contents desired by a user on a screen. The user may receive broadcasting contents via a display apparatus.
A smart TV, which is an example of a display apparatus, has been recently developed and is capable of providing various types of contents from a broadcasting station or an Internet network according to a user's selection.
The display apparatus may be connected to a control device in a wireless manner, for example, via Bluetooth or Wi-Fi, to receive a control signal. The user may turn on the display apparatus via a controller and then select desired contents. The user is able to move to content that the user has previously watched after an amount of time passes after a control signal for turning on the display apparatus is received. Thus, the amount of time taken to display content selected by the user on the display apparatus via the control device may have to be reduced.